


Toothbrush - a Kaylor one shot

by swiftandkloss



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: DNCE - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Toothbrush (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftandkloss/pseuds/swiftandkloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kaylor one shot inspired by the song Toothbrush by DNCE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush - a Kaylor one shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written in Karlie's POV

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

You open your eyes as soon as you hear the sound of your alarm clock and reach for the nightstand to turn it off.

“Good morning, babe.” Taylor says as she opens her eyes and leans in for a kiss.

“Good morning, Tay.” You reply as soon as your lips part.

Both of you lay there for a while, tangled in the sheets, staring at each other.

“What?” Taylor asks, confused.

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you smiling like that?” she asked again, her eyebrows raised.

“You have morning breath.” You reply while laughing.

“Rude.” Taylor says as she gets off the bed and stands up.

You manage to get a hold of her arm and pull her in so she ends up on sitting on your lap on the bed.

“Just joking, babe.” You say as you grip her thighs.

“I know.” She replies and kisses you cheek and proceeds to get off the bed again.

She starts to say something but you’re too busy staring at her to comprehend whatever she is talking about. You wonder how she looks so good with her hair all messed up.  You stare at her long, flawless legs and her bare feet.  And then you realize that she’s wearing your shirt from last night with only her black lace underwear as bottoms

“Um, are you even listening?” She asks, blushing.

“Oh, uh sorry. What were you saying?”

“I said, I brought a toothbrush and if it’s okay with you I’ll just leave it here.” She says and waits for your reaction but you just stare at her so she starts to explain. “I mean… uh, you know…I, because—“

“Oh babe,” you cut her off “it’s okay, you could leave a toothbrush here.”

“Do you think it’s kind of rushing things?” she asks sheepishly.

“What? No!” you answer “Honestly, I’d love to see your toothbrush beside mine.”

She smiles widely at you and proceeds to get the toothbrush she was talking about from her bag and walks toward the bathroom to place it beside yours.

“Babe?” You say as she returns to the room

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind closing the bedroom door?”

She closes the door and joins you again in bed.

“I know leaving my toothbrush isn’t  really significant,” she says as she cuddles beside you “but I’m actually happy about it.”

“You’re so cute,” you reply  “And I’m happy about it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hi! This is my first fic EVER, so I'm sorry if it isn't that great. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Hope you liked it!


End file.
